Wrath of Swan
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Brody didn't want to hurt them. He didn't mean to embarrass them. he didn't know what was going to happen to them. He was just doing what he was told. He just wanted to get into his dream dojo. Wrath of Swan from Brody's point of view. Jack/Kim Brody/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to write this because I actually really like Brody and i wanted to write this episode from his point of view. o we know what his motives were. yippie! Anyways, this story will have a few OCs, but please give it a chance anyway.**

**If I owned Kickin' It, the series wouldn't have completely changed.**

* * *

"Agh! Guys! Help! The popcorn exploded!"

Lilly gasped "that should be in out story!"

"Yeah!" Grinned Annabelle

"Guys!" Cried Trevor, from the kitchen, just through the door "a little help?"

The six friends got up from their places around the TV and headed towards the kitchen. The popcorn had gone everywhere, seeing as Trevor had put way too much in.

Trevor had floppy brown hair and brown eyes. Lilly had white hair that just brushed her shoulders and covered her right eye, which were bright blue. Annabelle had long wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

Xavier quickly grabbed another bowl and placed in under the popcorn machine as Thalia grabbed the butter.

"Well, just another normal day here." Sighed Drake.

Xavier had blond hair with blue eyes. Thalia had short black hair and brown eyes. Drake was Xavier's younger brother, by a year, and looked almost exactly like his brother.

They gathered up all the popcorn and wandered back over towards the television.

"I still can't believe you have to leave, Brody." Frowned Lilly "we're going to miss you."

"I know." Sighed Brody "but I'm not moving that far."

"It's still far enough that you can't go to the same school." Lilly pointed out.

"True." Nodded Brody

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Asked Drake

"Kung Fu Panda!" Cried Brody

"Yah!" Grinned Thalia

Lilly and Annabelle shared a look that clearly said 'we need new friends.'

"Again?" Sighed Trevor "we always watch Kung Fu Panda."

"Fine." Sighed Brody "Kung Fu Panda two."

"Fine." Huffed Trevor

"Speaking of karate," said Thalia "what dojo are you going to go to? You know you can probably still come to the Samari Swords."

"Yeah." Stated Brody "I guess I could. But you'll never believe what dojo is there!"

"Which one?" Wondered Thalia

"The black dragons." Grinned Brody "I'm going to try out."

"Really?" Gasped Thalia "they're the best. They would always beat us during tournaments."

"I know." Grinned Brody "I really hope I can get in."

"I'm sure you'll get in." Smiled Thalia "you're really good at karate."

"Thanks." Smiled Brody.

"So, Brody," wondered Lilly, keeping her eyes glued to her drawing.

"Yeah?" He wondered, looking down at his friend's head.

"Are you going to the cotillion this weekend?" Wondered Lilly.

"Oh," Brody said "are you going to be there?"

"Are you asking me?" Wondered Lilly

"Quiet guys!" Cried Xavier "the movie's starting!"

Brody's eyes lingered on the girl sitting in front of him for a moment before looking towards the television. Every once in awhile he'd hear Lilly and Annabelle exchange a whisper and he couldn't help wondering what they were talking about.

* * *

Brody gasped as he walked into the dojo. It was amazing.

"Hello," stated a man by the counter "what may we do for you?"

"Um, hi." Stated Brody "I was in the Samari Swords dojo and I just moved here. You guys were the best, you would always beat us. I want to know how to join."

"Well," stated the man "not just anyone can get into the Black Dragons. I'm sensei Ty."

"Okay." Stated Brody "how do I get in."

"We just need to see how good you are." Stated Ty "just fight George."

"Okay." Mumbled Brody

Ty motioned for one of his students over and Brody swallowed hard. The student was almost twice his size.

Brody stepped into the mat and immediately had to duck George's punch. The next few minutes were a flurry of kicks and punches. Brody grunted as he was thrown onto his back.

"Not bad." Mused Ty

"Thanks." Sighed Brody, pushing himself up "so, I might be able to get in?"

"Maybe." Shrugged Ty "but we need you to do one more thing."

"What?" Wondered Brody "I don't have to start over as a white belt, right?"

"Oh no." Stated Ty "we wouldn't do that. The task is simple. The end of your initiation is to ask Kim to the dance."

"Uh...what?" Wondered Brody "Kim who?"

"You go to Seaford high, right?" Confirmed Ty

Brody nodded.

"Well," stated Ty "Frank can show you who. After that, you can be a Black Dragon."

"Okay..." Stated Brody slowly

* * *

Frank pulled Brody around the corner.

"That's her." He stated.

"Okay." Snapped Brody, pulling his arm out of Frank's grip. "I'll ask her later."

"By the end of today." Stated Frank.

Brody nodded and Frank wandered away without another word. Brody sighed and headed towards his first class. He had a bit of a hard time concentrating though. He'd never asked a girl out before. He'd gone with his middle school crush to their seventh grade dance. But she'd asked him and that was nothing like this.

"Hey."

Brody snapped out of his thoughts as a boy with long-ish, slightly wavy brown hair and brown eyes hit him lightly on the arm.

"Did you get the homework pages?" He wondered.

"No, sorry." Admitted Brody.

"That's okay." Smiled the boy "I'll just ask Danielle. You're new, aren't you? I'm Ethan."

"Yeah. I'm Brody."

"Nice to meet you." Smiled Ethan "what class do you have next?"

"Ah, PE." Stated Brody

"Me too." Smiled Ethan "come on, I'll show you where to go."

"Thanks." Smiled Brody

They walked towards the GYM and quickly started to warm up, by running around the track just outside.

"So..." Stated Brody, slowly "I need to ask this girl out. But I don't know how."

"Which girl?" Wondered Ethan

"Uh, Kim." Stated Brody.

"Oh, well." Stated Ethan "I don't know if she'd go with you. I heard that she liked Jack."

'She has to go with me.' Thought Brody desperately 'I have to become a Black Dragon.'

"Oh." Stated Brody, his voice surprisingly steady "well, I have to at least try, right?"

"Alright!" Yelled the GYM teacher. "Boys, on the right side of the GYM, girl on the left. Go, play three on three basketball.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nodded Ethan as they started to play "well, complement her shoes or her hair. Girls love their hair and shoes."

"They do?" Wondered Brody.

"Yeah." Nodded Ethan as if it was obvious "didn't you know any girls at your old school?"

"Well yeah," stated Brody "but none of them were obsessed with their shoes, or their hair."

"Clothes?" Wondered Ethan

"Not really." Shrugged Brody.

"He's not looking!" Cried Ethan

"What?" Wondered Brody

"Go!" Cried Ethan, shoving Brody towards Kim.

Brody sent Ethan a small glare and started to head towards Kim, at the drinking fountain.

"Hi." He smiled "you're Kim, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I'm Brody. I'm new here. I, uh, I like your shoes..."

Kim looked down at her old GYM shoes.

"Uh...thanks..." She stated.

"Yeah," stated Brody, awkwardly "they look very...bouncy."

"Yeah..." Stated Kim.

"Uh, um, so I was wondering if you..." He stated "ifyouwouldliketogotheswanscortCotillion."

"What?" Wondered Kim.

Brody took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go to the Swan's Court Cotillion with me?" He asked.

She blinked at for a moment.

"Sure!" She grinned. "Why not?"

"Cool." Smiled Brody. "I have to go, bye."

"Bye." Kim waved goodbye.

"So," asked Ethan as Brody came back "how did it go?"

"It was very awkward." Stated Brody "but she said she'd go with me."

"That's good." Smiled Ethan

"Yeah." Smiled Brody.

But he felt disappointment claw at his stomach.

'There'll be other dances.' He told himself

But another side of his brain said 'But will there be other chances?'

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a few scenes from the original episode.**

* * *

'Get ahold of yourself' Brody thought to himself 'don't get all nervous like at PE. That's bad.'

Brody sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. She sucked in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Kim!" He smiled, walking over to Kim, in the lunch room "sup brochacho!"

"Uh, who are you and what's a brochacho?" Wondered a boy.

"Oh, Jack," smiled Kim "this is the boy who stepped up and asked me to the dance when you, you know, didn't. Even though he's been here for just a short time we've become very close. What your name again hon?"

Typical.

"Brody."

"Oh, Brody." Grinned Kim "ooh. I like that."

Later that day he practicing dancing in Kim's dojo when Jack came running in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack cried "what are you doing?"

"Uh, practicing our dance." Stated Kim

"Yeah," stated Jack "not here you're not. This is a dojo brochacho. Ah, ever been in a karate dojo before, Brody?"

"Actually," stated Brody "this is my first time in a dojo."

Brody was so glad he could lie through his teeth.

"Oh," smiled Kim "my mom found the perfect dress for me. I have to go try it on. See you later Brody. Jack."

Brody smiled. Kim wasn't that bad. In fact, she was great. But he still didn't want to go to the dance with her. He watched as Jack broke three boards.

"Wow." Smiled Brody "I don't know anything about karate, but that's pretty impressive."

"Yep." Stated Jack "that's how I roll. I'm going to go get dressed."

"See you around Jack." Stated Brody

He looked at the boards. He couldn't help himself.

"How about four boards?" He wondered to himself

He snapped the boards in half before walking out to meet up with his old sparring friend.

* * *

Jacob threw a kick. Brody ducked and threw a punch. Jacob blocked and twisted Brody's arm, kicking him in the stomach. Brody rolled over and kicked Jacob's legs out from under him.

"You've gotten better." Stated Jacob

"Thanks." Smiled Brody

They both sat down on Jacob's couch, breathing deeply. Jacob and Brody had both gone to the same dojo before, the Samari Swords. Jacob had long, blond hair and blue eyes.

"So," smiled Jacob "have you been training with the Black Dragons?"

"Not yet." Frowned Brody "I have this really weird initiation."

"What is it?" Wondered Jacob

"I have to ask this girl to the cotillion." Stated Brody

"That's weird." Stated Jacob.

"Yeah." Sighed Brody "I was going to ask Lilly, but I guess now I can't."

"Which girl is it?" Wondered Jacob

"Her names Kim." Stated Brody.

Jacob nodded.

"Well," sighed Brody "I have to get home. See you late Jacob."

"Bye." Smiled Jacob

* * *

Jacob scanned the halls the next morning. Finally he found who he was looking for.

"Hey Lilly," smiled Jacob

"Hey Jacob." Smiled Lilly, closing her locker. "What's up?"

"So," wondered Jacob "I was wondering if you'd want to go to the Swan's Court Cotillon with me."

"Oh, um," stated Lilly awkwardly "I think someone else might ask me. in fact, we might already be going. I-I'm not really completely sure."

"Who?" Wondered Jacob.

"Oh," stated Lilly "I was thinking Brody might ask me."

"Oh, him." Stated Jacob "he's going with Kim. Didn't you know?"

"Oh, uh, um, oh, that's right." Stated Lilly "yeah, sure. Of course I'll go with you."

"Cool." Smiled Jacob "see you there."

"Yeah." Smiled Lilly.

* * *

"So, Kim doesn't know we had you ask her to the cas-no, that's not it. Ca-ca-Cati-capi-"

"Cotillion?" Suggested Brody, wiping spit off his face.

"That's it!" Nodded Frank

"Kim doesn't know a thing." State Brody "I've done everything you've asked, my initiation should be over. I want to be a Black Dragon."

"You'll be a Black Dragon after the ca-co-cotillion. Yes!"

Frank's frowned as his fist ended up covered in falafel balls.

"You've got to stop punching you're food!" Cried Brody.

"I know." Frowned Frank "I haven't had a meal in three days."

Brody sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"But," he confirmed "I don't have to stay with Kim after the Cotillion, right?"

"No." Stated Frank "just to the Cotillion."

"Okay." Nodded Brody "why do I have to ask her to the dance anyways?"

"You'll see." Stated Frank.

And with that he stood up and walked away, leaving Brody alone at Falafel Phil's.

"Hey."

Brody looked up to see his new friend smiling at him.

"Hey," smiled Brody "what's up?"

"Nothing." Shrugged Ethan "you?"

"Eh, jus-nothing." Stated Brody.

"Is something wrong?" Wondered Ethan

"No." Brody shook his head "I'm fine. Just confused."

"Well," smiled Ethan "I'm sure it will all work itself out."

"I hope so." Sighed Brody "thanks."

"No problem." Smiled Ethan "well, I have to go."

"You're not going to eat anything?" Wondered Brody

"Here?" Ethan laughed. "No."

* * *

**Sorry. this chapter was kind of short. I'll post the next chapter once I get a review. Thanks everyone. :D**


End file.
